Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a container capable of storing wafers used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process.
Description of Related Art
Wafers used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process may be moved to unit-process equipment from a wafer storage container, e.g., a front opening unified pod (FOUP) or the like, and unloaded back into the wafer storage container after the unit process is completed.